Benutzer Diskussion:Tuhrak-Kal
Herzlich Willkommen Willkommen! Herzlich Willkommen im ToWFF, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich mich als Admin freue, dass endlich mal wieder ein neuer User da ist! Deine Story scheint schon mal interessant zu werden, aber hier noch einige Tipps von mir: *Wenn du neue Seiten erstellst, dann bitte ohne diesen "Platzhalter" für Bilder. *Verlinke keine Artikel, die es noch nicht gibt! Erstelle erst deine Charakter-Seiten und dann kannst du die eckigen Klammern um deine Charas in deiner Übersichtsseite machen. *Keine Stubs bitte! Das heißt, dass deine Artikel mehr als 2000 Byte haben müssen. Dann noch viel Spaß im ToWFF und auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit. Bei Fragen melde dich bitte bei mir oder an unser Urgestein Jadek! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 09:50, 12. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Sorry es könnte sein dass das hier der falsche Ort ist ;) Danke für die Tipps ich werd mich dran halten. :) Außerdem hab ich noch eine Frage: Wie macht man einen Absatz (auf Enter wird ja dann eine Zeile ausgelassen) und wo sieht man wie groß (Byte) der Artikel ist?? Tuhrak-Kal 11:20, 12. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Um einen Absatz zu machen, musst du in der nächsten Zeile Dein Text. schreiben. Zu deiner zweiten Frage: Einfach auf "Versionsgeschichte" klicken! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 18:24, 12. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Kreationen Ich habe Sanguinus bereits fertig, den anderen muss ich noch bauen. Aber ich hoffe doch sehr, dass er deinen Vorstellungen entspricht. Datei:Sanguinus.jpg Datei:Sanguinus Rotor.jpg Datei:Sanguinus Waffe.jpg Trotzdem habe ich ein paar Anmerkungen: Ich habe ihm doch eine ganz andere Maske verpasst, die von Hydraxon nämlich. Ich finde ganz einfach, dass er damit besser aussieht, als mit der Maske des Lichts, glaub's mir. Aber wenn es dich stören sollte, kann ich sie gerne wieder entfernen, kein Problem. Wegen des Umhangs kann man auch seinen Rotor nicht sehen, deswegen habe ich diesen extra fotografiert. Mit seinem Stab habe ich genau dasselbe getan, vielelicht kannst du ja in deinem Artikel über ihn einen kleinen Abschnitt über seine Ausrüstung schreiben und dabei diese Bilder verwenden, wie wär's? Nochmals, solltest du irgendwelche Veränderungswünsche haben, dann melde dich bitte bei mir, ich habe ihn noch nicht auseinandergenommen. Und deine andere Figur werde ich auch noch bauen, kein Problem. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 13:27, 26. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Also erstmal Danke für den MOC. Ist wirklich gut geworden. Das mit der Maske ist gut so. Sieht wahrscheinlich wirklich besser aus als mit der Maske des Lichts. Den Artikel werde ich diese Woche noch schreiben aber heute habe ich wohl keine Zeit mehr dazu. Mehrere Bilder sind immer besser. Ich werde sie alle in den Artikel bringen. Der Stab gefällt mir wirklich gut. Beim Umhang hätte ich eher an einen schwarzen (von Vezon) gedacht, aber ich muss sagen, dass der Graue besser dazu passt. Woher hast du den? Ich finde den MOC echt gut, bloß die hellblauen Teile an den Beinen stören irgendwie. Vielleicht kann man die noch durch graue ersetzen. Wenns nicht geht ist auch nicht weiter schlimm. Sonst wirklich gut. Tuhrak-Kal 18:15, 26. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Bin ich froh, dass du den gut findest, ich bin wirklich erleichtert. Zu den blauen Teilen: Ich wollte erst auch graue bzw. weiße einsetzen, aber ich habe leider nur wenige gefunden und "bunt" wollte ich den auch nicht gestalten, also habe ich blaue genommen, da diese am besten passten. Ich habe lediglich KLEINE "Oberschenkel"- bzw. "Oberarm"-Teile in den gewünschten Farben. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 19:28, 26. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Ok das passt dann schon so. Wenn du Sanguinus nochnicht auseinander gebaut hast, kannst du vielleicht noch ein Bild von Sanguinus und Gollnak zusammen machen. Wenn`s nicht geht auch nicht schlimm Tuhrak-Kal 16:48, 28. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Das kann ich durchaus machen, kein Problem. Ach ja, Gollnak wird ungefähr um Neujahr fertig sein. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 21:25, 28. Dez. 2011 (UTC) D'u magst Hero Factory nicht? Ich mag die HF Story auch nicht besonders;-) Lediglich die Figuren finde ich gut, da ich mit ihnen Soldaten und Space Marines moccen kann. Das ging mit Bionicle Figuren nicht oder sehr schlecht. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 21:30, 28. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Ja, ich hab ein paar Figuren aber ich mag trotzdem die BIONICLE Figuren lieber, auch um moccen. Wahrscheinlich werde ich mir auch keine weiteren HF-Figuren kaufen. Die Story mag ich überhaupt nicht. Tuhrak-Kal 08:15, 29. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Ich habe auch ein paar Figuren, aber wirklich bauen tue ich mit denen nicht. Die Story interessiert mich längst nicht mehr. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 15:37, 29. Dez. 2011 (UTC) W'''as die HF Story angeht;-)Scheine wir alle ziemlich einer Meinung zu sein. Ich habe mich auch nicht wirklich mit ihr auseinander gesetzt. Nur über Schreibstill. Der mißfällt mir sehr. ''A'uch was das moccen mit HF angeht, sie sind nur für reine Soldaten und Zukunftsmoccs geeignet. Für Fantasy Moccs eher weniger bis garnicht;-) Da ich allerdings keine Fantasy Charaktere baue, komme ich mit HF besser zu rande. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 17:56, 30. Dez. 2011 (UTC) "Soldaten" kann man mit den HF-Figuren wirklich sehr gut bauen, da muss man dir Recht geben. Aber da es solche in meiner Story nicht gibt, fällt es mir schwer, die HFs zu benutzen, nur die einzelnen Körperteile, wie Arme und Beine kann man gut verwenden, für Matoraner zum Beispiel. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 18:15, 30. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Ich mag BIONICLE auch viel mehr als Hero Factory.Die Story ist wirklich nicht so gut.Helden werden nicht in Fabriken gebaut,sie werden geboren. Mich hat das schon von Anfang an nicht interessiert,also hab ich auch keine Figuren.Mag aber schon sein,dass man damit gute Soldaten und Matoraner bauen kann. Pahrak08 18:46, 30. Dez. 2011 (UTC)PahrakPahrak08 18:46, 30. Dez. 2011 (UTC) '@ Gresh;-) 'B'ei den AV Matoranern auf jeden Fall. Lustiger Weise;-) sind meine HF´s Agori und Matoraner Soldaten. Da diese in meiner Story die Hauptrolle spielen. '' ''@ Pahrak08'' ''A'lso dein Zitat, "Helden werden nicht in Fabriken gebaut,sie werden geboren", sagt alles aus was gesagt werden muss;-) Das war auch der Grund warum ich den HF an Bionicle angepasst habe. Welten und Bewohner von Bionicle, das Design von HF und die Helden sind für mich nur Rüstungen. Meine Charaktere sind hauptsächlich Agori und vereinzelte Matoraner (Zahl wird aber steigen;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 18:52, 30. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Pahrak: Dein Zitat "Helden werden nicht in Fabriken gebaut, sie werden geboren" ist echt spitze, wie Jadek schon sagte! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 00:45, 1. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Danke!In so einem Zusammenhang hat das noch nie jemand zu mir gesagt -.- .Jedenfalls ist das ja auch wahr. Pahrak08 09:25, 1. Jan. 2012 (UTC)Pahrak08Pahrak08 09:25, 1. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Ja das Zitat ist gut ;) Hast du das irgendwo her? Tuhrak-Kal 11:20, 1. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Ich denke nicht, dass er das irgendwo her hat, schließlich sind wir ja alle kreative Köpfe, nicht umsonst schreiben wir hier, was das Zeug hält! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 13:57, 1. Jan. 2012 (UTC) I'n meiner Story gilt folgendes;-) '"Ein Agori wird nicht als Held geboren, doch steht ihm der Weg einer zu werden offen." "Es ist nicht seine Ausbildung und Rüstung, die den Agori zum Helden macht, es ist die Art wie er sie einsetzt und wo für." --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 14:19, 1. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Mein Hauptsatz ist bei den Chroniken der Macht in der Einleitung in einer anderen Form Wenn alles Licht erloschen ist,sprüht schlussendlich ein Funken durch die Dunkelheit. Pahrak08 16:30, 1. Jan. 2012 (UTC)PahrakPahrak08 16:30, 1. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Wirklich sehr gute Zitate! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 19:18, 1. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Danke!(Sowas hört man viel zu selten...) Pahrak08 19:34, 1. Jan. 2012 (UTC)Pahrak08Pahrak08 19:34, 1. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Das ist zu schade, dass du solche großen Komplimente nicht so oft zu hören bekommst, denn ich würde mir noch 100 weitere Zitate von dir anhören! P.S.: Hat jetzt nichts mit dem Thema zu tun, aber Pahrak - sobald du deinen Beitrag signierst, einfach nur vier Tilden aufschreiben (~), mehr brauchst du nicht! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 13:31, 2. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Das ist wirklich nett,dass du das sagst.Aber ich glaub ich hör sowas nicht oft,weil die meisten mich nicht verstehen.Ich hab sogar einige Zitate auf einen Spiralblock aufgeschrieben,falls mir einer spontan einfällt. P.S.:Jetzt sollte es richtig sein. Pahrak08 15:43, 2. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Erste Vorbereitungen Schau' mal hier vorbei: Hier entlang! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 14:13, 2. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Passt.Hab´s gelesen.Freu mich schon.Pahrak08 15:39, 2. Jan. 2012 (UTC)Pahrak08Pahrak08 15:39, 2. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Bauauftrag Hier ist Figur Nummer 2: Datei:Bauauftrag2.jpg Datei:Bauauftrag Kopf.jpg Datei:Bauauftrag Waffe.jpg Datei:Bauauftrag Waffe 2.jpg Datei:dynamisches Duo.jpg Ich hoffe, die Figur gefällt dir. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 15:06, 4. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Echt gelungen :-)! Die gefällt mir wirklich gut. Hab nichts auszusetzen, wirklich gut. Vor allem das Gesicht.Tuhrak-Kal 15:52, 4. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Oh, das erfreut mich natürlich zu hören. Aber nichts zu danken, ich gebe mir immer Mühe und wenn du magst, kann ich noch ein paar weitere Figuren für dich bauen. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 21:00, 4. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Momentan brauch ich keine, danke. Ich baue gerade selbst an einigen Figuren, aber ich werde es mir merken. Meine Probleme sind meist die Masken (wenn ich die Maske nicht hab, kann ich den Chara nicht bauen.) und die Tatsache, dass ich sehr wenig blaue Teile habe. Tuhrak-Kal 09:50, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Bei mir ist es das selbe Problem mit weißen Teilen. Von denen hab ich auch nur wenig. Pahrak08 12:57, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Ja, das ist immer nicht gut und anmalen möchte ich die Teile auch nicht. Die einzigen blauen Teile sind eigentlich von Guurahk, Gahlok-(Kal) und den Bahrag Tuhrak-Kal 13:28, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe über 120 Figuren, da habe ich natürlich unends viele Teile in allen Farben. Und da ich im Moment schon alle meine Story-Charaktere erbaut habe, stelle ich mich als "Bauaufträgler" zur Verfügung, um solche Figuren-Probleme, wie die eurer zu lösen. Also, wenn ihr irgendeine Figur braucht, ich stehe immer zu Diensten! Zum Thema "Anmalen": Das würde ich auch nicht empfehlen, weil so gut sehen die Teile im Nachhinein auch nicht aus. Lediglich Masken habe ich früher einen neuen Touch gegeben, aber zwischenzeitlich tue ich dies auch nicht mehr. Eine gute Alternative zu Kanohis in anderen Farben waren solche kleine Paketchen, die es um 2002/03 in Läden zu kaufen gab, wo es bis zu vier, fünf Toa-Nuva-Kanohis in anderen Farben gab. Schade, dass diese Idee nicht weitergeführt wurde... [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 14:54, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Ich werde dir bescheid geben, wenn ich wieder mal was brauch. Ich möchte meine Teile nicht anmalen, aus verschiedenen Gründen. Diese Kanohi-Packs, die es 2001-2003 gab, fand ich auch gut und ich wäre echt gut dran wenn ich einige der Toa Mata, Toa Nuva oder Turaga Masken hätte. (ich hab mir damals keinen einzigen gekauft :( ) Wenn diese Idee bei den Toa Metru und Toa Mahri auch weitergeführt worden wäre...Tuhrak-Kal 15:29, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Das ist es ja! Vielleicht lag es daran, dass die kleinen Packs sich einfach nicht gut verkauft haben, anders kann ich es mir nicht vorstellen. Was ich noch weiß, es wurden ja nicht nur Kanohis, sondern auch Kraata und Krahna verkauft, aber ganz ehrlich: Diese würde ich nicht unbedingt kaufen, da die einfach keinen sinnvoleln Nutzen haben, ich meine: Einige sahen genauso aus, wie die, die es bei den Rakshis zu verkaufen gab, nur unterschieden sich diese meist hauchdünn in speziellen Merkamlen, wie Augen etc. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 19:26, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Wie ich das mitbekommen habe, haben die Kraata mit verschiedenen Augen auch verschiedene Level. Ich glaube es gibt 6 Level. Level 1 ist ein Auge, Level 2 2 Augen... Dasselbe ist auch mit den Krana. Bei denen kenn ich mich aber nicht aus. Weil es mir gerade einfällt. Hinter den Kranas sind 3 Buchstaben in Bionicleschrift. Wisst ihr was die Wörter bedeuten??? Pahrak08 19:47, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Das mit den Stufen wusste ich, trotzdem aber sinnlos, wie ich finde, da die Unterschiede hauchdünn sind. Wenn schon, dann hätte man die "stärkeren Kraata" eine andere Farbe gegeben, oder größer machen müssen. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 13:45, 11. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Bauaufträge Könntest du auf deinen Seiten zu Sanguinus und Gollnak eine Unterüberschrift namens "Trivia" machen und dort darauf verweisen, dass die Figuren von Gresh18 als Bauauftrag gebaut wurden? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 13:45, 11. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Und bei Urakrahk von Pahrak08 bitte.^^ Pahrak08 14:49, 11. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Ach den hast du gebaut? Wusste ich nicht! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 14:44, 12. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Was sagst du? Findest du der sieht gut aus? Pahrak08 15:44, 12. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Da bin ich schon jahrelang mehr oder weniger dabei, aber bis heute habe ich dich noch nicht bemerkt! Ich bin durch deine Bearbeitung gerade auf deine Benutzerseite gestoßen, und habe gesehen, dass du Unterstützung beim Bauen suchst. Ich kann derzeit keine komplexen Bauaufträge annehmen. Ich wäre jedoch bereit zu helfen, wenn du simple Charaktere wie z.B. Toa Metru (MoCs) gebrauchen kannst! Wenn du einmal sehen willst, wie die Fotos dann aussehen, kannst du dir doch einmal meinen neuesten Blog-Eintrag ansehen! Ich helfe dir somit gerne beim Erschaffen des Aussehens deiner Charaktere. 20:29, 18. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Erstmal danke für dein angebot. bin gerade mit handy on und kann deshalb nicht so viel schreiben. ich meld mich heute abend oder am wochendende noch mal bei dir :-) Tuhrak-Kal (Diskussion) 13:34, 19. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Nah, Teile anmalen... das ist für Leute, die nicht mit den Teilen umgehen können, die sie haben. Meine MoCs bestehen zu 100% aus unveränderten Teilen, die weder angemalt noch zerschnitten wurden. Was die Bauaufträge betrifft, wie gesagt: Simple MoCs. Für komplexe Körper habe ich weder die Teile (da die in die Charaktere meiner Story eingehen) noch die Zeit. Was deine Frage betrifft: Ich habe alle Metruaner-Masken außer die von Nuhrii. Ansonsten habe ich auch einen echt großen Haufen von Masken die in diesen Packs 2001 erschienen sind (Toa Mata + Turaga). Wenn du dann einen Charakter möchtest, nenn mir einfach die Farbe, Waffen und Maske und ich bau den :) 12:16, 22. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ein Toa Team (oder zumindest einen der Toa) -Wasser:-blau, -Visolas Maske, -Kehraks Werkzeuge (oder ähnliche Klingen) -Luft:-grün, -Orkahms Maske, -zwei Diskwerfer Erde: -schwarz, -Tehuttis Maske, "Ketten" als Werkzeuge, Diskwerfer auf der Schulter Stein: -braun, -braune Miru, Kohlihschläger (Eis: -weiß, -Ehryes Maske, -Stab mit Klinge, Diskwerfer) Feuer kannst du ja leider nicht machen, Eis brauche ich nicht unbedingt. Ich hoffe das ist jetzt nicht zu speziell^^ Finde ich übrigens cool, dass du einige dieser Masken aus den Packs hast, da hast du bestimmt eine beachtliche Sammlung von Masken, die imo zu den wichtigsten Teilen gehören. Ich freue mich, dass du bereit bist mir einen der Charaktere zu bauen :) Tuhrak-Kal (Diskussion) 13:48, 22. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Kein Problem! Es dauert ja nicht so lange, ein paar Toa Metru zu bauen. Die braune Miru hab ich auch. Was den Toa des Feuers betrifft: Muss es denn Nuhrii's Maske sein? Es gibt auch noch andere... Ich hätte da z.B. eine transparent rote von Gali. 02:13, 25. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Vielleicht die selbe Maske (das ist glaube ich die von Turaga Whenua) in rot oder orange. Der Feuer-Toa soll übr. ein Schwert (vorzugsweiße das von toa ignika, wenn du das hast) und einen diskwerfer haben. Tuhrak-Kal (Diskussion) 14:41, 25. Dez. 2012 (UTC)